whywomenkillfandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Me as if It Were the Last Time
"Kill Me as if It Were the Last Time" is the tenth and final episode of the first season of CBS All Access' Why Women Kill, and the tenth episode overall. It was released on October 17, 2019. Synopsis Kill or be killed, that is the question. After learning the shocking truth about her daughter's death, Beth Ann devises a plan for revenge that could alter the course of many lives. As Karl's health worsens, Simone's commitment to their relationship is tested. With Jade out of the picture, Taylor and Eli are focusing on their love story, and are hopeful the past is far behind them.Why Women Kill - Kill Me As If It Were the Last Time |S1 E10| 56:07 - CBS All Access Plot Cold Opening A year before Rob and Beth Ann bought the house, they talk to the realtor and she opens up about her deceased daughter. He advises her to stop talking about their dead daughter so that he can make her happy again and focus on her In 1974, Simone and Karl buys the house and Naomi finds out that Simone is moving in to their neighborhood and welcomes them. 2 years before Eli and Taylor bought the house, he decides to buy it but she points out that he can't afford to buy house. He reassures her that he can. 1963 Beth Ann tells Rob that she has bought a gun to protect herself from a robbery. Unbeknownst to him, she tells Mary their plan on how to both get rid of their husbands. Later on, Mary thinks that they shouldn't kill based on the Bible but Beth Ann points out that God's wife will see reason to their plan. Mary is convinced and goes through the plan. April appears and tries to talk to Mrs. Stanton but sees the real Sheila and tells April the whole truth. Meanwhile, Beth Ann and Mary prepare to set their plans. In the evening, Beth Ann prepares a drink to Rob and plans to confront him about their daughter's death. He decides not to talk about it but she asks him if he has anything remembered on that day and he denies. Elsewhere, Ralph returns home and finds Mary's letter, stating that she had left him for Rob. Enraged, he grabs a gun and storms to their house. Unaware that Mary is hiding in the bed, she calls Beth Ann as sign that Ralph is coming. Beth Ann hears someone knocking and opens but is surprised to see April standing in front of her door and confronts her. She reveals that Beth Ann knew about their affair and had befriended her by creating another identity. Beth Ann explains that it was because she found her nice. She then opens up to Rob that she knew about his former affairs. They are suddenly interrupted as Ralph barges in and argues with Rob about the letter he saw on his bed. April reads the letter and gets angry at him. The two men fight while April calls the cops and Beth Ann gets the gun. Beth Ann grabs it and throws it to Rob but as he shoot, no bullet came out and she just looks at him while Ralph shoots him. April hears the gunshots and sees Rob dead on the floor. Ralph flees the scene while Beth Ann puts Rob in peace and kisses him. 1984 Tommy sees his mother, planning to crash her car to Simone. He saves her just in time while Naomi gets injured. Days pass, Karl's condition worsens and Tommy visits Simone, informing him that people now knew that his mother is crazy and that they have revoked her membership. He thinks of canceling his European trip to take care of Simone but she refuses. He then bids goodbye and tells her he loves her. She answers that she won't be the only woman he will say that, but appreciates she will be the first. Six months later, Simone sells all of the paintings to support Karl's medical bills. She learns from Hector one night that Karl had been taking sleeping pills. She decides to throw them but Karl notices them gone and confronts her. She tries to convince him that they can fight through this but he insists for the pill. She tells him she has thrown them in the sink. He jokingly asks her if she would rather prefer to have him shoot himself or hang himself. She threatens him that if he would done either which, he will have an open casket, no make-up and with fluorescent lighting. He decides not take them instead. He invites her for a birthday party of a patient named Jimmy. But in their arrival, she is surprised to see him with tubes attached to him. Completely shocked, she walks out and breaks down. He tells her that the reason why he invited her was to let her understand about his condition. Later that night, he gives her Euthanasia to ease his pain and suffering. She thinks of having a grand send-off but he refuses as he only want her. He then requests her to change into a red gown as he prepares a surprises for her. Later on, he asks her for one last dance and the two dance to a tango. However, he suddenly falls. She takes him to their room and inject the Euthanasia. As he closes his eyes, she lies next to him and kisses him 2019 Taylor informs Eli that Jade has left the house including her stuff. He also tells her that he plan to sell the house and build a better life. Elsewhere, Jade sells Duke's watch. The owner offers her $35 but she refuses. He offers to add $5 for the story and her face. She tries to seduce him but he becomes disinterested. She also tries to be meek but he is unconvinced. Angry, she breaks the glass and walks away. On the road, Taylor rethinks of their open relationship and decides to focus on their marriage. But upon arriving to their home, they find Jade's dog and her, cooking in the kitchen. They try to kick her out but she just wants to fix their relationship. She points out that Taylor pretended to love her and that Eli promised to take care of her. Taylor clarifies that she did love her, only because she didn't know her. She also adds that they are no longer fooled by her and kicks her out once more. However, Jade asks for money for her to leave but they refuse. Suddenly, they hear the fire alarm and finds her gone. Later in the evening, they are visited by two cops who informs them that Duke died two days. Alarmed, they start to pack their things to leave. Unbeknownst to them, Jade hid herself in the closet. As Eli gets his laptop, Jade kisses him and stabs him. She climbs the stairs and tries to stab Taylor but she fought back and disarm her. She grabs the knife and see Eli, lying on the floor. Jade pushes her in the stairs and Taylor drops the knife. Jade grabs it and was about to stab her but she stops her and disarms her. Taylor grabs the knife and stabs Jade. Taylor flees to Eli and calls for help. She tries to wake him up but becomes unconcious. While crying, she kisses him. Epilogue As Simone bought the house, Beth Ann surrenders the key to her. She introduces Elsie, April's daughter, to Simone. Elsie brags that April has become a Broadway singer and Beth Ann informs the reason why they're moving is because they're now staying in New York. As Simone hopes to have a happy life, Beth Ann advises her that it'll come by and not to regret the choices you made. On the car, Elsie asks Beth Ann if she'll miss the house. She answers that it's just a building and that family is her home. Years later, Taylor and Eli bought the house and Simone surrenders the keys to them. She points out that after Karl's death, she rented the house and turned it into her headquarters for her foundation. She also uses her money for AIDS research. As she packs her stuff, they recognize Tommy's painting. Eli is surprised to learn that she calls him Tommy and asks her if they are friends. She answers that he has a tattoo of her in his ass. On the car, Paulo asks if they should return to the hotel. She confirms, waiting on her massage. Taylor and Eli sold the house to a couple named Abby and Andrew. After Taylor gives the key to Abby, she finds a message on Andrew's phone and reads it. Enraged, she grabs the rifle and points it to Andrew. On the car, Taylor and Eli goes to their new home with Jade's dog. As they leave, Abby shoots the rifle. Cast Starring *Lucy Liu as Simone Grove *Ginnifer Goodwin as Beth Ann Stanton *Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Taylor Harding *Alexandra Daddario as Jade *Sam Jaeger as Rob Stanton *Sadie Calvano as April *Jack Davenport as Karl Grove *Reid Scott as Eli Cohen Guest Starring *Katie Finneran as Naomi Harte *Alicia Coppola as Sheila Mosconi *Leo Howard as Tommy Harte *Analeigh Tipton as Mary Vlasin *Scott Porter as Ralph Vlasin *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Hector *Abbie Cobb as Abby *Adam Shapiro as Andrew *Ron Rogge as Detective Hanel Co-Starring *Marcel Nahapetian as Benny Mosconi *Grinnell Morris as Chip *Helen Highfield as Gloria *Rain Valdez as Chiffon *Jack Armstrong as Cole *Frank Gallegos as Levi *Jason Boegh as Walter *Michael A. Shepperd as Ken *Betsy Baker as Jimmy’s Mom *Claudia Choi as Detective Mindee *Catherine Curry as Elsie *T.J. Hoban as Paulo *Esteban Diaz-Estorga as Young Tommy Trivia *The episode title parodies the line "Kiss me as if it were the last time" from the 1942 film 'Casablanca'' starring Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Why_Women_Kill_E10_Promo_1.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Videos= References